<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harry Potter-Pokemon Beginnings by DianaBlack1031</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27751333">Harry Potter-Pokemon Beginnings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaBlack1031/pseuds/DianaBlack1031'>DianaBlack1031</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:42:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27751333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaBlack1031/pseuds/DianaBlack1031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As they die, Metamorph!Fem!Trans!Harry(Hazel) Potter and Hermione Granger get sent to the pokemon world, Kanto specifically. follow them as they try to find their place in this strange, new world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“CERTA MORTIS!” I saw the black spell that the death eater had cast coming at Hermione, and on instinct I pushed her to the side and took the spell to the chest. The death eater was quickly stunned by some other students, and Hermione rushed back over from where I shoved her.<br/>
“HAZEL! Are you okay?” I coughed and looked at my hand afterwards to see it covered in blood.<br/>
“I don’t think so ‘Mione.” A student that I vaguely recognized rushed over and performed the diagnostic spells that Madame Pomfrey normally did. She paled when she saw the results.<br/>
“What is it Daphne?” Right, that was her name. One of the decent slytherins.<br/>
“This is really bad Granger. This spell doesn’t actually have a cure. We could slow it down, but the longer she lives from this point the more pain she’ll be in. After about a day she’ll be insane from the pain, and she’d be bedbound the whole time. I hate to say, but it would be a mercy to kill her now before it’s too bad.” Hermione stared at her with a shocked and angry look. I grabbed her hand, causing her to look at me.<br/>
“It’s okay, everything will be fine.” I coughed again, spraying more blood. “I was prepared to die when I went into the forest to give myself up in order to keep everyone safe. I did what I needed to, and I’m glad you're okay.” I could already feel the pain starting to build up, just a dull throb at this point.<br/>
“I can’t lose you too Hazel! Not after my parents and Ron.” She was crying, and I was thankful as Daphne slowly backed away. I slowly reached up and wiped away her tears.<br/>
“I’m sorry that I have to leave you, but I don’t want to spend the rest of my life in pain. I need you to do it, I don’t trust anyone else.” She nodded shakily, taking out her wand even as tears once more filled her eyes. “Don’t be sad ‘Mione, I’m just going onto my next adventure.” She gave me the smallest smile I’ve ever seen from her, even as she pressed her wand into my side.<br/>
“Goodbye Hazel, you’ll always be my little sister.” She took a deep breath and I noticed she was holding a second wand as well, pointing back at herself. “avada kedavra.” There was a massive flash of green light, and I felt her body fall onto mine before everything went dark.<br/>
*********************************************************************************************************************************************<br/>
I woke with a gasp, finding myself in a snow covered field, another person next to me. It was Hermione, but younger. We were both wearing the same robes we had been wearing during the battle, but they were much too big on both of us now. I started to shake her in an attempt to wake her up.<br/>
“Hermione, wake up!” She sat up quickly, nearly smashing our heads together, and reached for her wand, which was missing.<br/>
“Hazel? You’re okay!” She hugged me tightly, and I returned the hug with equal enthusiasm. “Where are we? And how are we alive?”<br/>
“I don’t know, but we need to find shelter. I don’t have the wand I was using, and our robes don’t offer any protection.” We got up and started to walk in a random direction, shivering.<br/>
We had managed to walk for around twenty minutes when I tripped over something and pulled both of us down. Against my will tears started to well up in my eyes.<br/>
“I’m sorry ‘Mione, I screw everything up.” She grabbed me in another hug and held my head against her chest as she stroked my hair.<br/>
“Hey, hey it’s okay Hazel. It’s not your fault. We’re cold and tired and sore, one of us was bound to trip eventually.” She rocked back and forth as she shushed me. We were interrupted by a loud bark from the side, and we turned to see a massive red and black lion/dog rushing toward us. It slowed to a stop a few feet away from us, letting an old man in a lab coat slide off it’s back.<br/>
“Dear Arceus, how long have you kids been out here? We need to get you somewhere warm. Come with me, I’ll take you back to my lab.” He reached a hand out to us, but didn’t get any closer, seemingly letting us make the choice.<br/>
“We need to go somewhere ‘Mione, we don’t even know where we are.” I leaned in to whisper in her ear. “We can run at the first sign of something fishy.” Hermione glared at him for a second.<br/>
“If you hurt her, I’ll kill you.” He seemed taken aback by her statement, but nodded anyways.<br/>
“Arcanine, lay down so they can get on your back.” The massive lion/dog did just that, though Hermione still had to help me up before getting on herself. It was warm, like a heated blanket. The old man got on behind Hermione. “Get us to the lab, but don’t go too fast or you might hurt the little ones.” I wanted to protest that I wasn’t little, but the warmth lulled me to sleep despite the slight pain in my chest.<br/>
*********************************************************************************************************************************************<br/>
As we stopped in front of the lab, the man, who had introduced himself as professor oak, offered to carry the sleeping Hazel inside, but I ignored him and picked her up. I frowned at how light she was, but didn’t have too long to ponder on it as I followed Oak into the lab. It was dark out at this point anyways.<br/>
“There’s a bathroom with a shower down that hallway. I’ll call my grandaughter and have her bring some of her old pajamas over, though they might be a little big on your sister.”<br/>
“Thank you Professor.” Damn my ingrained politeness. I made sure to lock the door behind me before I stripped Hazel to wash her first. I frowned once again at how much smaller than me she was even though she was only a year younger. And I sighed in relief as I saw that, even though I couldn’t feel either of our magic, her transformation hadn’t reverted. Meaning she was still a metamorph and, more importantly to her, a girl. I ran a bath and, after looking around, found the shampoo and conditioner as well as a bar of soap and some washcloths. It took ten minutes to wash Hazel, at which point the professor had knocked on the door and informed me he left the pajamas outside the door. I quickly opened the door and snatched them before closing it again. He was right about them being big on Hazel. I quickly washed myself and got dressed, at which time Hazel woke back up.<br/>
“Whas goin on?” I couldn’t hold back the aww that escaped as she rubbed her eyes. I decided to explain on the way back to the entrance to the lab, so I grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the bathroom and down the hall with me.<br/>
“You fell asleep on the way here, so I carried you inside. Professor Oak pointed me to the bathroom, and I gave you a warm bath and dressed you in his granddaughters pj’s before taking a shower myself and getting dressed, which is when you woke up.” She nodded along, before puffing up in what seemed to be indignation.<br/>
“He called me small!” I laughed and she gave me a look of mock betrayal.<br/>
“Hate to you this Hazel, but you’re only a year younger than me and you only come up to my chest. So yes, you're small.” She huffed, but she was smiling. “On a different note, based on the animals and technology I’ve seen, we’re either far into the future or we’re not on earth anymore.”<br/>
“So this is like a fresh start?” I nodded.<br/>
“Yup, it’s our next great adventure.”<br/>
“Wait, what are we gonna tell people about ourselves.” I pulled her close to help alleviate her worries.<br/>
“I’ve already started to work on that. We’ll use Sirus’s last name, and you can just leave the rest of it to me ‘kay?” She nodded and, though I was a little surprised at her easy cooperation, I was grateful for it.<br/>
“Aren’t you two just adorable?” It was a teen girl, maybe fifteen or sixteen. “I’m Daisy, I’m the one who brought the pj’s. Can I have your names?” She gave off a soothing aura, though I don’t think she was aware of it.<br/>
“I’m Hermione Black, and this is my little sister Hazel Black.”<br/>
“How old are you two? Are one of you adopted? And what were you doing out in the cold in nothing but rags?”<br/>
“I’m eleven, and Hazel is ten.” Daisy looked surprised. “Hazel was adopted but that doesn’t matter, and I don’t know.”<br/>
“You’re pretty small for a ten year old.” Hazel once more looked offended. I schooled my expression into a scowl, which probably wasn’t as intimidating as I wanted it to be.<br/>
“That happens when you’re starved and abused for seven years.” Daisy paled.<br/>
“I’m so sorry, I didn’t know.” She opened a door and, with a start, I realized we had been walking the whole time we were talking. “This is the infirmary, we normally only treat pokemon here, but both Grampa and myself have licenses for treating humans as well. Speaking of, where are your pokemon? Did they get stolen?” I discreetly shook my head when Hazel looked at me.<br/>
“I never got any. I was too busy taking care of Hazel.” She nodded in understanding.<br/>
“I kind of did the same thing for my brother. Grampa is too busy most of the time, so I put my journey on hold to watch Gary. He actually leaves in two years, but at this point I’d rather be a doctor and researcher.” At that point Hazel let out a very wet sounding cough, which reminded me of how we got here in the first place. Daisy gasped, and I turned to see Hazel’s hand had blood on it.<br/>
“That can’t be good.” Was all she said before collapsing, or she would’ve if she wasn’t caught in a purple glow.<br/>
“It seems I got here just in time. Alakazam, move her to one of the beds. Daisy, go call Nurse Joy, tell her to bring a Blissey, and a Togekiss if possible, if not their pre-evolutions will work. And make sure she knows it’s urgent. Hermione, I’m going to need you to take a deep breath and look at me.” He coached me out of my mounting panic attack.<br/>
“What’s going on? Is Hazel going to be okay?” He smiled reassuringly.<br/>
“I will do my absolute best to make sure she’s fine. Alakazam can keep her stable until Nurse Joy gets here. Now you’ll need to stay out of the way, is there anything you want to keep your mind off of things.” I wanted to say no, but worrying wouldn’t help anyone at this point.<br/>
“Can I get a book on pokemon?” He nodded and left the room, coming back only minutes later with a relatively thin book, only about three hundred pages. I moved to the corner with the book as a pink haired woman came in with a pink and white egg shaped creature and a small thing that was partially in an egg with only it’s arms, legs, and head out of the shell.<br/>
“You’re lucky I hadn’t left the pokemon center yet Professor. Now what can you tell me about my patient.”<br/>
“Arcanine led me to her and her sister in the fields of route one, no parents in sight and they were only wearing torn, bloodstained rags. I brought them back to the lab, and Hazel,” He gestured at her, “Fell asleep on the way back. I had Daisy bring some of her old pajamas over while they got war in the bath. Hazel was abused for the first seven years of her life before she was adopted by Hermione’s family. They have no idea how they got to route one, but like I said they were wearing bloody and tattered rags, so I can only expect the worst.” Nurse Joy nodded.<br/>
“Keep an eye on the other girl, make sure nothing happens to her.” Daisy returned, wheeling a machine with her. The pink and white egg creature took it and put it over Hazel. A red light scanned her, and everything went silent after it beeped. “Blissey, Heal Pulse, and keep it going! Togepi, Life Dew, as many as you can. Daisy, go get as much MooMoo milk as you can, she’ll need the calories and then call my clinic and tell them we need as many ditto cells as they can spare. Samuel, I need you to put out a call to the other professors that we need a Lucario. Alakazm, keep doing what you're doing.”<br/>
Over the next five hours the lab became a whirlwind of activity, and I just watched in mounting horror. After getting hooked up to a heart monitor, Hazel had flatlined three times, and I’m pretty sure she had a seizure at some point. It was only after everything had calmed down that the Professor made his way over to me, looking very frazzled.<br/>
“Everythings going to be fine, Hermione, but she won’t wake up until tomorrow with how much anesthesia we used. Do you know how nearly all of her organs got ruptured?” I put my hands over my mouth as a choked sob came out. Thinking quickly, with help from my occlumency, I came up with what I hoped was a believable story, seeing as I didn’t know much about pokemon or this world in general.<br/>
“We lived on an island with our papa, because the bad people didn’t like our family. We were having lunch when they broke in. There was this big pokemon I’ve never seen before with them that blasted a black light at us. Hazel pushed me out of the way, and it hit her in the chest. She fell down, and I ran back over to her. The big pokemon came closer to us, it spoke in my head.” His eyes widened, “It said sorry, that it didn’t want to do this, and then we woke up in the field.”<br/>
“Can you tell me what this pokemon looked like?” I shook my head.<br/>
“It’s all fuzzy, what it looked like. Everything else is clear, but all I can remember about the pokemon’s looks is that I had never seen it before.” The professor started muttering.<br/>
“Probably a psychic type, was being forced or threatened maybe?, sent them away, was it ordered to, or was it mercy? Very powerful, not just any pokemon can do that kind of damage.” He shook his head as if to clear it. “Sorry about that, it’s been a day. You can sleep on the bed next to your sister if you want. I assume you don’t want anything to eat?” I shook my head. “Very well, I'll see you tomorrow.” After he left I curled up on one of the hospital beds, and eventually fell asleep from exhaustion.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ch.2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come on, I can do this.” I was trying to levitate an iron ball, and it was proving annoying. About a month after we had arrived, I had discovered that I still had my magic… sort of. It was more like the muggles version of psychics. I could move things with my mind, feel others emotions, read minds, and my mental barriers were much better than they had ever been. I also always had a mental link set up between Hazel and myself so we could talk to each other wherever we were. The most I could lift at this point was about a hundred and fifty kilo-grams. I was trying to increase that. Hazel ran down the stairs with her bag on her back. “Don’t forget to eat!” Hazel had the bad habit of forgetting to eat unless someone reminded her.<br/>	“Thank’s ‘Mione!” She ran past me into the kitchen, running past again with a baggie of assorted berries. “I’m going to the lab.” <br/>	“Be careful!” I yelled after her before going back to my practicing. “What am I missing?” I tried for a few more minutes before going to take a break. I went into the backyard to meditate, but ended up thinking over what we’ve done over the past five months. Hazel has been happier than I’ve ever seen her, once she was actually allowed to get out of bed for more than a few minutes at a time. After she recovered enough to leave the lab, Professor Oak had gifted us a small house on the edge of town, stating that he would pay for it as long as he needed to. And then there was the pokemon that Hazel brought home, seemingly every month.<br/>	The first was a Pidgey with a broken wing. She came home covered in scratches, but was so proud of herself. Especially once he could fly again and thanked her, having the Professors Alakazam translate for him. After that there was a Pichu being attacked by a bunch of Rattata, it was only at the house for a day or two but she was happy nonetheless. The most annoying was the three Kakuna that were being attacked by a flock of Spearow. I don’t know how she managed to keep them hidden for as long as she did, especially since I had the mental link up at that point, but I only found out about them once they evolved into Beedrill and wrecked her room.<br/>	There were plenty more pokemon after that, each of them staying for a few days before leaving… except for one. She had found a Feebas, smaller than the average one looking different as well. Oak said that it wasn’t a shiny one either. Instead of tan or purple, it’s body was orange with the fins remaining blue, though it was a lighter shade of blue. It refused to leave, and stayed at the lab allowing Oak to study it as long as it got to see Hazel at least once a day. As I reminisced, I slowly started to feel tired, and as I opened my eyes and began to get up I noticed that I was levitating half the yard including path stones that were far heavier than the iron ball I had inside. Everything crashed back down in my surprise, but I quickly put together what had happened.<br/>	“Of course, how could I be so blind. Our magic was connected to our emotions, so why wouldn’t this new power be as well.” What was I feeling though? Happy, no. Calm, still not it. Joy, close. Content… yeah, that’s it. I was content with how things are now, Hazel being happy, really happy for once. I couldn’t stop the laugh that bubbled up, not that I tried too hard. “Honestly, dieing was the best thing to ever happen to us.” I tried a few more times, recalling how I felt during my walk through memory lane, and sure enough it was more than easy to lift the iron ball as well as everything that wasn’t nailed down in the house, though I had to put it down quickly as I was getting tired. I decided to go see how  Hazel was doing.<br/>	“Hey Professor! Where’s Hazel?” He looked up from his desk as I addressed him.<br/>	“Since I mostly just have paperwork to do today she asked to go to the pond and play with Feebas.”<br/>	“Did you ever find out the reason for her strange coloring?” He nodded.<br/>	“I told you before how breeding two pokemon in the same egg group will always result in the pokemon being the same species of the mother, but that it turns out that isn’t exactly true. After several DNA tests, I discovered that forty eight percent of its DNA is that of a Magikarp. Normally, a female Febass breeding with a male Magikarp will result in a Feebas with only zero point zero two percent Magikarp DNA. This sets an interesting precedent where, if we figure out how this was achieved, we could create pokemon crossbreeds that are far more powerful than their parent pokemon.” We were interrupted by an explosion from the ranch. The Professor jumped to his feed. From the rush of energy I felt after the explosion I knew what had happened.<br/>	“How do Feebas evolve again?” He gave me a slightly annoyed look.<br/>	“By reaching a certain amount…of…affection. Oh, oh no.” The door leading to the ranch flew open as Hazel ran in.<br/>	“Professor,” She paused for just a second as she saw me, before grinning. “Mione! Come on, you need to see this!” She ran back out, giving us no choice but to follow her. Outside was a pokemon that looked vaguely like a Milotic. The part of its body that would normally be a cream color was sky blue, and the blue scales near its tail were now yellow, while every part of it that would normally be pink stayed the same. It had a crest on its forehead that resembled the one a Gyarados would have, though it was also pink, and it’s mouth seemed to be a bit bigger than normal. “Isn’t Phoebe beautiful! I mean she was adorable before, but this is a completely different level!” I wasn’t going to argue with her, but I had never been particularly enamoured with it, and while it was beautiful now, it was more so in a terrifying way. Like a siren, you knew it could kill you with ease, but you were drawn to it nonetheless.<br/>	“Phoebe? So you finally found a name she liked?” Hazel nodded absently as she stroked it’s scales.<br/>	“How are you so calm about this Oak? You should be jumping for joy at the possibilities this gives.”<br/>	“I’ll have plenty of time between now and three months from now when the two of you leave to research. I’ll let them have this moment.” Looking back over, even as Hazel was gently stroking Phoebe's scales, Phoebe was licking her face and sending her into giggle fits.<br/>	“Your right. I have something to show you as well, let's go inside.”<br/>*************THREE MONTHS LATER*************<br/>	“Come on ‘Mione! We’re going to be late!” She was going slow on purpose, I just know it. I heard a sigh from the kitchen.<br/>	“Hazel, we’re nowhere near being late. I could stand here for another half an hour and we’d still be early.” I huffed at her.<br/>	“I promised Phoebe I’d be there as soon as I could, but I can’t leave without you.” I heard her laughing to herself, before she finally came out of the kitchen. It still annoyed me that she was so much taller than me, especially since I hadn’t grown an inch the whole time we’ve been here. We swung our bags on before leaving the house and locking it behind us. Hermione forced me to walk instead of running. It took longer than I wanted, but we made it to the lab. Professor Oak turned around from a display with three pokeballs on it as we came in.<br/>	“Girls, isn’t this a surprise.” The complete lack of surprise in his voice had me stifling a giggle. “Now, the other professors and I are doing something a little special this year. We shuffled around the starters this year, so I’m not quite sure what we have. Why don’t we find out together?” He grabbed the first ball, which had a little flame sticker on it. He released a small mouse/mole. It had a tan underbelly, with the rest of it’s skin being blue and a flame on it’s back. “This is Cyndaquil, the fire mouse pokemon. He came from Professor Elm in Johto.” He moved onto the next pokeball, which had a water drop sticker on it. The pokemon he released was a blue lizard with a yellow frill thing on top of it’s head. “This is Sobble, the water lizard pokemon. He was sent by Professor Magnolia in the Galar region.” He moved onto the final ball, which had a leaf sticker on it. A mostly green turtle, with yellow on it’s jaw and feet and a brown shell, as well as a stick with two leaves attached to it sticking out of its head. “And finally, we have Turtwig, the tiny leaf pokemon. He was sent by Professor Rowan in Sinnoh. Hermione, since Hazel has Phoebe, you can choose first.” It didn’t take her too long to choose.<br/>	“I’ll take Sobble, if that's alright.” The Professor nodded, and Hermione crouched down to look Sobble in the eyes. “I’m going to be your new trainer Sobble, I’ll do my best to help you get strong.” She held out her hand, and he grabbed her finger with both of his own. Hermione smiled. “Would you like a nickname?” Sobble shook his head. “Would you like to go back in your pokeball for now?” He nodded, and she quickly returned him.<br/>	“Now you pick Hazel.” Looking between the two remaining pokemon, but neither of them caught my eye. After a couple of minutes I shook my head and took a step back.<br/>	“I’m sorry Professor, but I can’t take one of them. They just don’t feel right.”<br/>	“What do you mean by that, is there something wrong with them?” I shook my head again.<br/>	“Not like that Professor.” I searched my head for the right words to explain what I meant. “When I found Phoebe, I had this feeling in my chest, like we were supposed to meet. Neither of them give me the same feeling, and I don’t want to take or capture any pokemon that doesn’t give me that feeling.” He hummed and tapped his chin in thought.<br/>	“You know, I’ve been doing another experiment, hold on a minute.” He disappeared back into the lab, coming back quickly with three incubators on a cart. Each one had an egg in it. “After closely observing Phoebe’s DNA both when she was a Feebas and once she evolved, and weeks of testing, I was given the go ahead to perform this experiment. Each of these eggs were bred between two different pokemon, and after the egg was laid I carefully injected a large amount of the fathers DNA into them. I’ll allow you to take one egg with you instead of choosing a starter. However, I won’t tell you the pokemon that’s supposed to be in them, only their types. The egg on the right is a bug type, the middle egg is a grass type, and the egg on the left is an electric type.” As he spoke I had drifted closer to the eggs, feeling drawn toward the grass type.<br/>	“This is the one, I can feel it calling to me.” I carefully grabbed the incubator and held it to my chest. Professor Oak clapped his hands.<br/>	“Very good, now a few more things before we leave. Here are each of your Pokedexs. The national dex is already programmed in, mostly since foriegn pokemon have been having strange migration patterns. Six pokeballs for each of you as well. Hazel, Phoebe is waiting for you by the pond.” After carefully setting the incubator in my bag and grabbing the luxury ball I had saved up for months to get, I ran to the pond.<br/>	“Phoebe! Are you ready‽ She leaped out of the pond, startling several nearby bird pokemon. “I saved up and bought a luxury ball just for you.” She made a soft cooing noise and touched her nose to the capture button. The ball didn’t even shake once, just registering the capture. “I’m not sure if you can hear me, but I can’t really let you be out all the time, you’re just too tall.” I ran back to the lab, said goodbye to the Professor, and Hermione and I officially started our journey. As soon as we were outside town, I let Phoebe out of her pokeball and scanned her with my dex. A monotone female voice spoke out of it.<br/>	“This Milotic is female, with the ability Cute Charm. It has the moves Splash, Tackle, Flail, and Water Pulse, and has the egg move Dragon Breath unlocked.” I nodded after it finished, before returning her to her ball.<br/>	“I’ll have a training plan by the time we find a place to set up camp.” Hermione laughed.<br/>	“I’m surprised you don’t have one already.” I stuck my tongue out at her.<br/>	“Quiet you. You need to work on your own training plan as well. I’m gonna beat you in a battle tomorrow.”<br/>********************************************************************************************************<br/>	It was about noon when we stopped to set up camp in a clearing, and nearing six by the time we finished training. Despite being tired, I still had one more task before I could rest. Digging in my bag, I pulled out a tub of sunflower oil. It would take another hour before I was done rubbing it into Phoebe’s scales, though it was worth it from the happy coo she let out before I called her back. I sat on the ground next to Hermione as she cooked dinner.<br/>	“Is Phoebe not going to eat?” I shook my head.<br/>	“She ate a few Magikarp and a Metapod before we came back.” Hermione seemed surprised.<br/>	“Isn’t that technically cannibalism?” I shook my head as I took the bowl of soup she handed me.<br/>	“You’ve been so wrapped up in training your power that you haven't had time to research Pokemon feeding habits, have you.” I didn’t wait for her to respond as she gave Sobble a bowl of poke pellets. “Many pokemon eat others, especially in the wild. Milotic are omnivores, and fish is her favorite meat. When it comes to berries, Phoebe prefers spicy and bitter ones. And while poke pellets have all the nutrition that a pokemon needs, you may want to let Sobble try a bunch of different berries to see what flavors he likes the most.” We ate in comfortable silence, and I washed our bowls with water from our bottes before rolling out my sleeping bag. “Don’t stay up too late ‘Mione, we’re getting up early to start travelling.”<br/>	“I’m the oldest, why are you giving out orders.” I could see on her face that she was joking. “Besides, I’m normally asleep before you, so take that.” I checked on the egg, there was no change, before laying down to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This story is on hiatus while I work on other projects, sorry for the inconvenience.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In this AU it will be a mix of the anime and games, but the team rocket shenanigans happen a year early with Hazel and Hermione instead of Ash and Co. There might be more differences later, I don't know yet.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>